


Team McBishop

by orphan_account



Series: Originally from DeviantArt [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, kinda cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Team McBishop quit being just good friends working with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team McBishop

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, This you can thank a comment from Abby on NCIS for. The song McGee sings in the beginning is called Bombshell Blonde it's by Owl City. This completely disregards the end of Season 12. And I know. This is the strangest pairing you've ever seen, and It's not that I don't like Delilah, I just haven't seen her enough times to form an opinion, I don't however like Jake.

(Con-crit is appreciated.)  
   McGee's POV  
"She's a bombshell blonde, wired up to detonate," I sang quietly to myself early one morning, as I sat on a park bench watching Ellie Bishop jog past on the other side of the street, wearing a kinda cute pink jogging outfit, " I'm James Bond, live to die another day. Bombshell blonde, high explosive dynamite, she's all I want.."  
"Well, this explains so much!" Tony exclaimed from behind me. Oh gosh, that was the last thing I needed.  
  
"Hi, Tony," I said, hoping I didn't sound as irritated as I felt. He sat down next to me and continued, "I guess I now know why you and Delilah broke up." "I told you a thousand times, the long distance relationship wasn't working!" He of course ignored me, "Why you were so thrilled when rule number twelve was, finally discarded." "That was one less rule to worry about. You were happy too! And that was before Ziva returned!" I was hoping to get him to change the subject by mentioning our Isreali co-agent.  
  
He just gave his signature smirk and continued tormenting me, "And why you weren't so sad when Bishop and Jake got divorced."  
  
I lost it, "OKAY FINE!" I shouted, "I LOVE BISHOP! I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL! BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER SHE'LL NEVER FEEL THE SAME! We'll always just be team McBishop."  
  
      Bishop's Pov  
 'What did I just hear?' I thought as I ran from where McGee and Tony were sitting, forgetting my original plan to walk up and talk to them,  maybe  get some coffee before going into work.  
  
I slid down the wall of some bakery as tried to reason with myself, "Maybe it's not you. Maybe it's another Bishop that McGee just shouted he was in love with. That's possible, right?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
I looked up to see Gibbs and Ziva standing over me. Ziva sat down next to me, "I guess that's why you look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking horses."  
  
"It's rocking chairs," I  corrected her, with a small smile. "Whatever, those too," she scoffed. We giggled and then she asked, "So, you don't love McGee?" "No, I do," I said.  
  
"Then what's your problem!?" Gibbs asked.  
  
I sighed, "Jake divorced me because we weren't  working together anymore. How do I know Tim isn't gonna do someting like that?"  
  
"You don't," he answered, "but that's what trust is all about."  
  
"It's true," Ziva  confirmed, "Trust is a huge part of any relationship. Just ask Tony."  
  
"Okay," I smiled, "I'll think about it."  
  
"But try not to let it distract you today," Gibbs said, as me and Ziva stood up.    "I won't," I promised as we walked to the NCIS building.  
  
     After going into work; getting a call about a dead Naval captain; discovering  he was killed by his next door neighbor for beating him at poker (what was this the victorian days?) Talking to Abby about this morning who advised me to "Go for it, Girl!" and nearly getting shot for telling the killer that if he "really needed the money " he shouldn't have bet it at a card game. (Good  thing the guy couldn't shoot anything that wasn't two feet in front of him. And good thing Tim was there to push me out of the way) The conversation between Tim and Tony came back to my mind for the 30th time today.  
  
I sighed, I spent most of the day trying to avoid Tim, he noticed and seemed really hurt. I was comfortable with Team McBishop, And I trusted Tim with my life on a regular basis, Maybe I could trust him with my heart.  
  
I smiled and thought out loud, "I should give Tim a chance, Gibbs is  right."  
  
"He usually is," Gibbs said as he walked up to the elevator I was standing in front of . I smiled as we walked in.  
  
 There was an uncomfortable silence for a while. And then Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Look, if you're going to call McGee don't let me  stop you," he told me. I shook my head and said, "I feel this is one of those things that needs to be done in person." "I agree," he said as we stepped out of the elevator, "Good luck." "Thanks!"  My stomach started doing flips as I drove to Tim's.  
  
    McGee's Pov  
  I tried not to think about the conversation I had this morning. It was time for me to accept that "Team McBishop" as Abby once put it, was never going to be anything more than two really good friends working with each other. I decided this as turned off my computer at my apartment and stared at the picture of me and Ellie that was taken earlier this year.  
  
I sighed and was just about to go to bed, when I heard a knock. 'Who could that be at this hour?' I thought as I opened the door and saw.."Ellie?"  
  
"Hey, Tim! Can we talk?" She asked, I was pretty sure she was blushing.  
  
"Uh, sure," I answered, stepping out of the way so she could step in. I wondered what she could have to talk about at one in the morning.  
  
"So what's up? Are you alright?" I asked as went into the living room and sat down.  
  
"Uh, I, uh, I heard what you said this morning."  
  
I felt the blood drain from my face, "Is that why you've seemed out of sorts all morning?" She nodded. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked , bracing myself for the hertbreak I was sure was coming.  
  
"Because I didn't know WHAT to say," she answered, "when Jake left me it really hurt. I  didn't know if you were going to do something like that to me or not."  
  
I put my hand on her knee, "I would never hurt you like that, Ellie."  
  
She smiled, "I know that, Tim. Fourty minutes ago I realized that if I could trust you with my life, then I could trust you with my heart. I love you, and I'm willing to give us a chance if you still are."  
  
"I am," I said standing up and pulling her into a kiss. Looks like I was wrong. Team McBishop became a lot more than friends working with each other that night and as I led her into bedroom, the song I was singing that morning ran through my head.  
  
Tony's POV:  
I went to Tim's house the next morning, looking for the laptop I asked him to fix two days ago, I couldn't find it in the living room or the study or the kitchen all that was left was his bedroom, I was sure McGeek was still asleep, but that was okay, I was just gonna grab my laptop and be on my merry way.  
  
I slowly opened the door and.. Bishop and McGee sat straight up in the bed, naked. Bishop quickly pulled the blankets up to her chest.  
  
I smirked and said, "Hey Team McBishop!" They both shot me frosty glares and said, "Get. Out." I grabbed my laptop of the dresser and quickly took their advice chuckling as I walked out the door.  
  
This was so going on Twitter!


End file.
